Insanity
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Written for the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantArt. ItaSaku. Non-massacre.


100 Themes Challenge- Theme #12- Insanity

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing(s): ItaSaku (non- massacre)

Warning(s): Rated T for blood, murder, attempted murder, and implications of rape

A/N: Characters do not belong to me. I just like to play with them.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked out the window of her hospital room, watching the daily goings- on of the people of the village. She wished that she was among the villagers instead of being cramped up in a small two by two box that was called her room. The Hokage thought it was for the best that Sakura, her best student since Shizune, remained at the hospital despite the fact that all of her tests came back clear. What hurt Sakura worse, however, was not the fact that she was still in the hospital, but the fact that her two best friends and her future husband were on a mission.<p>

Sakura lay back on her bed and sighed heavily. Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were placing a lot on the line taking this mission, but according to Itachi, it was something that had to be done. The pink haired medical kunoichi remembered the argument that she had with Itachi prior to him departing on this mission. She had said that it was not worth it and what had been done was done. Itachi, on the other hand, was adamant, stating that he had to take this mission because of honor.

"What honor?" she asked, sitting up slowly. Her pain, although less than it had been when she arrived, still threatened to make her immobile. Itachi stared down at the medic lying on the bed in front of him.

"Your honor, Sakura," the Sharingan user replied, "That man near stole your honor when he put you in that position. If it were not for my brother, you could have been killed after he had his way with you."

The man that the three shinobi were looking for threatened to rape and murder Sakura after he found out that she was a kunoichi of the Leaf. He nearly had his way with her when Naruto and Sasuke burst onto the scene. Although the two male shinobi managed to kill off a few of the man's guards, he still managed to escape, much to Sasuke's distaste. On the return trip home, it was Sasuke that said that the man was lucky that Itachi was not around because he would have been a pile of flesh and bones in the middle of the room. Itachi found out about the incident only moments after the trio returned to the village and was furious.

That was three days ago and still Sakura waited for them in her hospital room. She sighed heavily. She had only seen Itachi truly mad on one occasion and that was when they were younger. She had been about 11 or 12 years old and had been cornered by a few boys after school one day. The boys had been harassing her on and off for several months prior to the incident. They were at least two or three years older than her and much bigger than her. The biggest boy of the group ordered the other two boys to hold Sakura against the wall of a secluded section of the school. Sakura noticed a menacing look in the boy's eyes while he undone his shirt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mizuki."

Suddenly, a body appeared in front of Sakura, the person's back toward her. She noticed her arms had been let go and that the boys that held her backed away from her and the other person slowly. The boy named Mizuki backed away from the boy standing in front of Sakura.

"I did not mean any harm by it, Uchiha- san," Mizuki stuttered, "But she needed to be taught a lesson not to refuse the advances of a boy."

The Uchiha walked toward Mizuki. Sakura noticed that his right hand was balled up in a fist.

"She has a right to refuse your advances, Mizuki, as well as the advances of any man," Uchiha said. It was then that the Uchiha right hooked Mizuki, knocking him to the ground.

"Damn you, Uchiha Itachi! You are going to pay for that!" Mizuki spat, slowly standing up. His mouth was bleeding from the corner. The other two boys ran off quickly from the scene.

"I beg to differ," Itachi spoke, a hint of hatred in his voice, "I am an elite shinobi and you are nothing but a genin. What I done to you is nothing compared to what I have done on the battlefield, Mizuki. I would suggest that you walk away and do not bother Sakura- chan again or I will do to you what I have done to many enemies on the battlefield. Do you understand me?"

Mizuki paled at the sound of the words coming from Itachi. Before he walked off, he looked at Sakura, then to Itachi.

"She will learn to submit to a man's wants one of these days, Itachi- san," sneered the other shinobi, "She will learn to become an obedient housewife and not be a kunoichi."

Itachi glared at the younger guy standing before him.

"She will make an excellent kunoichi and you will amount to nothing more than a name on the memorial stone, that is, if you do not become a traitor to the village before that."

Mizuki glared at Sakura once more before he turned around and left the scene. After Mizuki left, Itachi turned and looked at Sakura.

"I will assure that he will not be a problem for a while, Sakura- chan," said Itachi, "It may be a different story once you are older."

Sakura felt hot tears trickling down her cheeks as she tightly hugged the shinobi standing in front of her and sobbed into his shirt.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head toward the door. Standing in the threshold was Naruto. In his left hand was a bouquet of flowers. The blond shinobi walked over toward Sakura and handed the bouquet to Sakura before sitting next to her. Sakura placed the flowers on the nightstand next to her bed.

"How did the mission go, Naruto?" asked the kunoichi. Naruto shrugged.

"Like most missions go when the Uchiha brothers are around," replied the blond shinobi, "Go in, kill some people if needed, and leave. I will admit, however, that I do not want to ever get on Itachi- san's bad side."

Sakura looked at Naruto, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Naruto got up and smiled lightly at Sakura, leaning in and giving her a light hug and kiss on the forehead.

"When someone hurts those that Itachi loves, he loses his sanity, Sakura," Naruto replied, his voice slightly above a whisper, "He murdered a man yesterday name Iwa Mizuki, who turned out to be the man that nearly hurt you on our mission. Itachi is currently speaking with the Hokage about the mission."

Iwa Mizuki? Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. That was the same boy that harassed her as a child.

"How long do you think it will take before Itachi can come a visit me, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe an hour, two hours max," replied Naruto, "Grandma Tsunade was pretty adamant about it."

Sakura sighed and lay back on her bed.

"Tell Itachi that I want to see him before he goes home, will you, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded.

"Will do, Sakura- chan!"

Sakura woke up to the soft sound of her hospital room door opening and closing. Sakura noticed a tall, dark figure walking across the room and taking a seat in a chair next to her bed. If it were not for the Sharingan, Sakura would have been scared.

"How are you feeling, Sakura- chan?" a familiar voice spoke softly.

"Better," replied the kunoichi, "And you, Itachi- kun?"

The figure shrugged.

"Better now that I know that Iwa Mizuki is a dead man," replied Itachi, "All charges were dropped before I even entered the Hokage's office. She had made sure to that."


End file.
